pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Pikberry149
Welcome! Any questions go here. Welcome Welcome to the wiki! I am glad to see you making active use of your account. As a matter of fact, I was watching someone else play and they had a deathless run on the snagret, same as you! The winged pikmin just make it too easy... thanks! Considering that I had sucked harder than a puffy blowhog in reverse on killing it in pikmin 2, I would usually use whites. Plus, it even snatched up some yellows but died before it could eat them. This allowed me to finally fearlessly laugh in the face of the fricking bird. P.S: I still don't have any friends, but I want to be appreciated. It would certainly be enjoyable to have a friend, but I don't think I'm anywhere near that point... How to Change a Page Name That is a common question. If you look at the bar at the top of a page (should have things such as page, discussion, edit, etc.), you will see one called "move". If you click on that, it will bring up a page. Fill in the various boxes as necessary, being sure to include the new name, and click the green "move page". The page will now display the new name. Fix Time Thank you! I'm glad to improve something, and i would be clueless. Lightning Kill????? Peach Bulborb, when you saw the lossless snagret run, how quick did it die? Also, I wanted to change the pagename myself so it counted as a contribution. It died in about 2 minutes at most. The player didn't have a ton of idea what was going on and just let the Winged Pikmin do their thing for the most part. In answer to your question, you can't edit categories to include something. Instead, put at the bottom of a page the following italicized script: Category:Users This format can be used to include thing in any category, just replace "Users" with the desired category. Also, when conversing with another user, always leave your message on their page when possible, it makes seeing your message much easier. Finally, would you like a sig? It will greatly help the convenience of messages and clearly identifies the user. I know this whole thing is lengthy, if you're unclear, let me know. My general tactic is to take the coding for someone else's sig and change it to my specifications. Don't get me wrong here: do not take their sig! Instead, just copy the coding and leave the page, don't save their page, and paste the data onto you're sig page (something like User:Pikberry149/sig). Now change the coding drastically to your specifications. Take my sig for example. You could copy over the data, replace the Peach Bulborb image with some berries while keeping the coding for size, change the script and change the color while most of the coding stuff remains the same, change the links, etc. As for your idea, I think it is a good one. A "User Brigade" for editing the game sounds like a good idea. I do have an idea for the game itself. It should be some interplanetary exploration-type game. That way, each user in the brigade could have a "project planet" that is their main focus. If you want, we could start this User Brigade for the game as soon as possible. If you have no ideas for the game, members for the game could easily work together and come up with something. Sup... Generally, this is not my job but I'd figure out, why not help you out with a few things. Ok, the accomplishment tower on your page, if you want to be like the others, you may want to do this, Note: They are a tower. Also this is an example. Also, if you want dividers on your userpage, just type in this. Remember, this is only an example. Thing That's about it, bye!